Seto Frickn' Kaiba
by Schizoprenic-Squirrel
Summary: A little peek inside Seto's mind. T for one bad word. Oneshot, no yaoi, small mention of puppyshipping. And I mean small. It's almost non- existent.


Another quick little one- shot. Woo hoo go me!! Yea...

Disclaimer-- I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!. So there. And y'know what?? It sucks. But oh well!

Seto frickn' Kaiba.

I am a ruthless businessman. I fight with a blonde dog that lives on the streets. People say that I'm obsessed with beating Yuugi's 'other half', the pharaoh. The only person in the world I really care about is my little brother, Mokuba. I hold tournaments. I own the largest gaming company in the world. I don't believe in childish fairy tails like magic. Apparently, I was a priest in my 'past life'. My memories were 'sealed in the millennium rod'. I don't believe in all that shit. It's childish. I get more letter from fangirls and boys than Johnny Dep or Orlando Bloom, whoever the hell they are. I think Mokuba said that they're movie stars. Whatever. I don't watch movies, I don't buy into mainstream crap. I have to put up with rude, annoying businessmen who think that they can outsmart me, and make me do business deals their way. You know what I do to businessmen like that? I make then go bankrupt. They never work in Domino City again. The satisfaction that gives me compares to almost nothing else. I build theme parks all over Japan and the world. I am hated by so may people, that notes from so- called 'assassins' are second only to letters from 'fans'. They're all ridiculous. I'm smarter than my teachers, so much so that I don't even need to pay attention in class. Anyway, why should I? I know the curriculum better than they do, I only go because that's the only way I inherit KaibaCorp. I can put anyone I don't like in exile.

I have changed one of the biggest military contractors into a gaming company, which is not an easy feat. Sports are not my forte, but I still do well. Better than all those other idiots. That's the only area where the mutt Jonouchi can actually hope to match me. I enjoy putting him down in his place, along with all the other mangy dogs in the world. It's something of a sport to me. Something that helps me pass time in class. It's quite fun to piss the little dog off, actually. A lot of people think that means I have a little infatuation with him, but I don't. I enjoy putting him down in his place. He's really an idiot. Always smiling. Always laughing. Always acting like the world is just fun and games. Life is a game, but if you don't watch out you'll be buried. Put in the dregs of society. Then again, the mutt is already there. He just needs to be reminded of his social status. Something that I happen to enjoy doing.

I have no 'Love life', despite what people say. I have no 'life' at all. I. Am. A. Businessman. I have a _company _to run. I have no time for idiotic little romances. And not only do I have a business to run, I have a brother to take care of. I get annoyed at the pathetic little attempts that those stupid little fangirls (And occasionally fan boy) make to get my attention. They all know what I think about the masses. They're useless. Only good for being mindless little drones that can only do whatever they're told. Stepping stones for helping KaibaCorp get to the top.

Many people cal me 'cold', 'heartless', and The world's only living heart donor'. Yes, I am cold and ruthless, but contrary to popular belief, I don't put all my money into hostile business takeovers or bank accounts, I donate around twenty percent of it to various orphanages around the country. I know what the kids there go through, I used to live in an orphanage with my little brother. I have a very important portfolio to type up for a company that thinks they can make me do what they want. Those idiots simply don't understand that I can put their company's under in less than a minute if I wanted. And that's what I'll do to this poor simpleton.

Apparently, I am a cold- hearted bastard.

And guess what?

I like being that way.

End

I've become more and more of a Seto Kaiba fangirl lately (As well as Otogi and Marik and Jou), and I like writing little one- shots about him and his alone- ness.

Haha! Yep. Seto frickn' Kaiba.


End file.
